rainy days
by partytilwerepurple
Summary: this is a one shot and a song fic ! Btw this may be emotional for some readers because it has death and cancer related stuff.


rain poured down on the streets of japan . Lighting flashed and thunder sounded. But he didn't look up . people ran around trying to escape the droplets. He didn't move. He just stood there , glancing at the ground in front of a small house that has been long ago boarded up. He cried , but no one could tell , the rain washed the tears away .

~ I hung up the phone tonight , something happened for the first time , deep inside was a rush , what a rush ~

he had loved her so much , but never got to tell her. she withered away before he could react. They had been best friends forever too.

He had just played buddy instead of confessing , and now he suffered. Lighting and thunder showed themselves again , lighting the houses shape.

He cried harder and harder , but no one herd him.

~ because the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me , was too much , just too much ~

" mitsuki I am so sorry " he whispered in between weak sobs. Yes , yuki sohma had lost his crush , and best friend to the sickly disease known as lung cancer. She had died three years ago , and today was the day she died. But that alone was not the thing that killed him from the inside alone , no it was the last words she said to him.

_"y-yuki , I want to tell you something before I go." she said , almost out of breath. Yuki looked down at her frail and decaying body. yes it had started out as lung cancer , but it moved all over her body , giving death. _

_" yes Mitsuki ? " he asked , trying to hold back the tears. she looked like a truck had ran over her organs ten thousand times. It was almost too much for him to bear. _

_" I wanted to thank you for being a wonderful person and a fantastic best friend , I owe a lot to you. " she said , drawing her last breath. her heart rate stopped sending a long , loud , beep through the whole hospital. Yes Mitsuki tamau had died thanking him._

~why do I keep running from the truth , all I ever think about is you , you've got me so hypnotized , mesmerized , and I just got to know ~

Yuki fell to his knees remembering that nigh in the hospital three years ago. He hadn't smiled at all since. he was now completely alone , on the cold hard , wet ground . Crying his eyes out. the house's form was shadowed again by the lightning , making him look up , if only a little. a figure moved in the corner of his eye. yuki turned his head sharply ' what the ? ' he thought looking around. ' I thought I was alone '.

" _yuki " _said a female voice in almost a haunting tone, he shot up .

" who is there? I want to be alone!" he half screamed , half cried.

" _yuki " _Sang the voice again. It sounded like her !  he shook his head , trying to rid the thought from his mind , ghost aren't real.

It didn't work , the voice mad itself known again " _stop it ! please stop ignoring me! I just want to make you feel better! " _she cried out.

~ do you ever think when your all alone , all that we can be ? where this thing can go ? ~

" M-M-Mitsuki ? " he barely whispered . ' could it be her? are ghosts real ? ' he thought , looking for the origin of the sound. he soon found it . a ghostly pale girl , with wet blond hair and greyish green eyes , standing under the street light. he ran to her , and tried to embrace her , but only to see her fade away. His eyes widen with shock and sadness , only to find her right behind him.

" _Didn't shigure ever teach you to not hug ghosts ? " _she playfully glared. he , for the first time in three years , cracked a smile.

" No. it was never a thing to learn til now." he said .

she sighed , " _why so formal , your talking to a GHOST!"_ she smiled. " _your really the same old yuki behind the sad shell you wear huh ? " _

he smiled sheepishly , looking at the ground. " Is that a bad thing ? " He asked.

~ am I crazy or falling in love , is it really just another crush ~

" _no, not at all. hey I wanted to tell you something in the hospital room , but never got the chance." _She said , looking at him with a small smile on her face.

" and what would that be " he said , frowning slightly . he hated that day so much.

_" this " _she said , leaning forward , planting a small kiss on his lips before fading away , forever this time.

~ do you catch your breath when I look at you , are you holding back like the way I do ?~

he kissed back for that mere second before the kiss was gone. But when yuki opened his eyes , a heart mad of the rain drops had formed right in front of him , where Mitsuki had been. And now , yuki just loved rainy days.

~ I've tried to walk away , but I know this crush aint going away ~

**yay my first one shot! I think this turned out pretty good for a song fic too! **

**song : crush by david archeleta **

**anime : Fruits basket **

**disclaimer : I do not own fruits basket , but I own this story and Mitsuki tamau **

**please review and tell me what cha think ^^ **


End file.
